mspaintadventuresfandomcom-20200224-history
Alternian Alphabet
The Daedric Alphabet is used in the popular video game series The Elder Scrolls. At the beginning of Act 5 Act 1, Andrew found this particular writing in the suggestion box which he opened only shortly, as people were pouring in and slowing down the server. It was used to name Karkat Vantas on his 6th Wriggling Day, in a similar fashion to John's naming on his 13th birthday and was also used to name the planet: Alternia. In Homestuck, the Daedric alphabet is used to represent the Troll language. When used in this manner, the entire text is upside down and the text flowing right-to-left and bottom-to-top. Technically, the Daedric alphabet is not actually an alphabet, but merely a set of alternate glyphs for the Roman alphabet (the letters are the same, just drawn differently). List of Daedric Alphabet insertions in Homestuck *It was used to name the planet the Trolls originated from. However, while the image caption refers to the planet's correct name as Alternia, the Daedric text in the image itself reads " ". On the previous page, it was used to give Alternia an incorrect name; this text reads " ". *It was used to give Karkat Vantas an incorrect name, " ", before his correct name was revealed in the next page's caption. *Karkat's are written in this font, as well as the cover of his . Unlike with the name of Alternia, the text on the magazine cover is as described in the image caption: the name of the magazine is indeed "Game Grub", and the headline is "Exclusive Leaks". Oddly, Karkat's and on the ~ATH programming language (as well as ~ATH code itself) are actually written in the Roman alphabet. *During Karkat's with his Custodian, the word "grief" appears. This is likely the troll equivalent of Strife. It may be a reference to GRIEFING, an online activity just as obnoxious as trolling. *Aradia's Ouija modus , showing the alphabet, the numbers, and reading "OUIJA GOODBYE"; as well as spelling out a word related to the item being retrieved. The only one seen so far is the Crosbytop Computer being " ". *Feferi's . * "Sweet Kid and Hella Jack". *The subtitle in , unsurprisingly, reads "Derse". *In Kanaya: Return To The Core, at the beginning of Sollux and Eridan's fight there is briefly Daedric text which reads "Grief" * . Curiously, the image shows spaces where the numbers "8" should have been, as there are no "Daedric numbers". It reads:' '"'''would aghast misgivings did not complement his so endearing arsenal of qu8nt flaws it is impossi8le to stifle this grin even now as i write"''' *When Vriska against Jack Noir the title is "Grief" instead of "Strife". This follows the pattern of Karkat's previously mentioned encounter with his lusus. *Vriska's ultimate attack and highest roll on the Fluorite Octet, "ANCESTRAL AWAKENING". *Vriska's action upon using her ultimate attack, "AUTO-PIRATE" *The Handmaid's "Grief" against Doc Scratch is headed in the usual manner. Her commands are Aggress and Aggrub. *The Condesce's is known as the "BATTLESHIP CONDESCENSION". *The text on the computer screen at the start of reads "CLICK > TO CONTINUE". *The text above the record player at the end of reads "THIS IS STUPID". *In , after the text in Latin alphabet "Years in the future", a text in Daedric alphabet reads "but not many". *The alphabet is laid out on a that is used by Calliope. *The text on the folder given to Roxy by The Condesce says "You're Welcome" External links *Daedric Alphabet Category:Homestuck Category:Homestuck Concepts Category:Concepts